


[All迪]电灯胆 02

by Xbacktingting



Series: 电灯胆 [2]
Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 02

#禁上升真人

 

#不太会开车，写的不怎么带劲，谢谢包容

#解锁磊迪

 

热巴推掉了晚上的工作，独自一人走在街上，打算透透气，回忆着自出道以来的点点滴滴。

七年了。七年来她一直小心翼翼，踽踽独行。从未做出什么出格的事情，好像自己一直是个不能有脾气的工作机器。善良与忍让换来的是什么呢？是为那个人挡刀？还是现男友出轨前男友？

 

一个人的街上，只有她轻轻啜泣。

 

世界以痛吻我，那么就，  
一起下地狱。

 

回到酒店房间，她眸色漆黑，深不见底。对着镜子补了个妆，勾人的眼睛，诱人的嘴唇，不去为祸人间，还真是对不起这副好皮囊。

刚换了一身黑裙，出了房间门口，还未来得及看清来人，她就撞进了他的怀里。一抬头，是吴磊弟弟。

两人就一直保持着这个搂着的动作，空气里是肉眼可见的暧昧气息。  
她问，“你怎么在这里？”

“我怎么不能住这里？"吴磊挑了挑眉。

“我的脚扭了，你送我回房间吧。”

 

关上房门，两个人抵在门板上，贴的很近。吴磊把热巴禁锢在臂弯里。  
"姐姐。"吴磊的声音辨识度很高，故意放低，很有磁性。

未等热巴回答，吴磊伸出舌头，舔了舔热巴的耳垂。他感受到她清瘦的身体在自己怀中战栗。  
"姐姐还真是个妖精。"吴磊的眼里带着点邪气。

热巴转身回吻着吴磊，小嘴被堵的满满当当，舌头交缠在一起，互相轻咬着。吴磊把热巴打横抱了起来，向卧室走去。热巴的电话响起，她没有接听。她骑坐在吴磊的身上，解开了他的皮带和上衣。她想用皮带捆住他的手，正举起他的双臂的时候，她就被吴磊一个翻身反压在床上。

“姐姐，这样做不乖哦"，吴磊眼睛一眯，一脸邪气。

电话嘟嘟的忙音，听得张艺兴莫名心急。在第十三声响以后，电话被接起，“喂？"是带着不悦的小奶音，听起来有些锋利。

听见热巴的声音，张艺兴的嘴角上翘，收起刚才的烦躁心情，温情的问了一句，"宝贝，你在哪里？“

 

通话音量开的很大，吴磊听的很清晰。

“跟你有什么关系？"热巴的声音里不带任何感情，像是一把利剑想要斩断他们之间的所有联系。吴磊有些不满她的不专心，撕开热巴的衣服，把头埋进了那两团小白兔里。他轻咬红豆，舌头在上面画圈。敏感的身体遭受着这样强烈的刺激，引得迪丽热巴低低呻吟。

张艺兴听出了端倪，声音突然严肃的质问着，"迪丽热巴，你现在在哪？"  
迪丽热巴嘴角勾起，叫的魅惑动听。张艺兴，这是你的报应。

 

张艺兴清楚地听见了她的呻吟喘息，下面突然涨起，盛怒下是被勾起的情欲。“迪丽热巴，你他妈也不嫌恶心！”

热巴把手机放在一旁，没有挂断。吴磊就势把她的双手推起，用皮带固定。迪丽热巴感受着他在她身上热烈的吻，从眉心一路向下，所过  
之处，绽开朵朵嫣红。肉体上的刺激，让热巴轻声嘤咛，并不显刻意。

 

吴磊把分身探入秘地，猛地往里一顶，热巴一下子娇媚地叫了出来。她听见听筒里张艺兴粗声喘气，无论是心理上还是生理上都得到了极  
大的满足。

翻云覆雨，张艺兴什么时候挂了电话，她没有理智去听。

 

挂了电话，张艺兴笑的异常平静，只是身体轻微颤抖，“小东西，这都是你自找的。”

张艺兴打开手枧，远程启动了早就安装在热巴手机里的跟踪定位软件。

 

缠绵过后，吴磊抱着热巴，把她圈进怀里，余温尚存。热巴不着痕迹的推开，"没想到小奶狗进化成了小狼狗。"热巴起身面向吴磊，“你是从什么时候开始，对我有了这些心思？”

"从东京拍杂志的时候"，吴磊垂眸，像是在回忆。再抬头，是一双干净澄澈的眼睛，"姐姐，我很爱你，想要你。”

迪丽热巴眼里的波动稍纵即逝，瞬间换上了一副玩味的表情。"成年人的游戏，先爱上的，总是输家。"说完，穿好衣服走了出去，想回自己  
的房间休息。

吴磊望着她离开的背影，勾起笑容，“是吗，姐姐。那么我们就来看看，这场游戏，究竟谁输谁赢。”

 

热巴刚进入酒店长长的回廊，张艺兴的脸映入眼帘，热巴先是一惊，随后倾复了淡定。她穿了一件男款白色衬衫，因为衣服不合身的缘故，右边白皙肩膀漏了出来，脖子上和肩膀上是触目惊心的吻痕。很刺眼。

张艺兴一把抱起她，努力平复着怒气，让自己看上去冷静。迪丽热巴似笑非笑，享受着她带给他的震怒情绪。张艺兴抢过门卡，开了热巴  
房间的房门，走进卧室，把迪丽热巴重重的摔在了床上。

 

"迪丽热巴，你他妈真脏。”张艺兴没忍住怒气，狠狠骂了一句。

"那么张艺兴先生，你呢？"热巴浅浅一笑，"如果你的粉丝知道你睡了邓伦，他们会不会替你觉得恶心？”

"迪丽热巴，你好的很。"说着张艺兴撕开了自己和热巴的上衣，肌肤相亲，是那样的安心。心中恨透了这个女人，却还是忍不住对她上瘾。

"我的身材如何？和Jasmine比？"热巴声音酥进骨子里。

"我根本"，张艺兴脱口而出，想解释他没有与她发生什么，话到嘴边，又咽了回去，"她的身材确实没有宝贝你的好，但她比你  
年轻。”

 

热巴呼吸一滞，原来自己还是做不到，不痛心。只一瞬而已，热巴用娇媚的声音，说“兴哥哥，我提醒你，你嫌我脏，可是还是对我的身  
体上瘾。"她似笑非笑，吐气如兰，轻呵了一口气在张艺兴的唇边，“我就是想看看，到底有多少个男人，甘愿做我的裙下臣。”

张艺兴的愤怒达到了顶点，他疯狂的啃咬着迪丽热巴的身体，想以此覆盖之前的痕迹。怒气让他的动作从未减轻，粗暴无比。他一下一下的狠狠撞击她的敏感点，直至她轻声求饶。

 

他压在她身上，狠狠地掐着她的脖子，吻着她，想要抽走她所能维持呼吸的全部空气。窒息感和快感同时从头顶传来，热巴觉得自己一  
瞬升至天堂，转眼又堕入地狱。就在眼睛因为缺氧而出现黑暗的时候，张艺兴松开了手，伏在她耳边，轻声地说，“宝贝，能上（替换脏字，这么说比较文明）你的只能是我，只有我一个人而已。"

"如果下次再让我发现你和别人调情，你知道我的做事风格的。"  
热巴听完，昏睡了过去。


End file.
